Gordon Holmes
Gordon Holmes is a Survivor journalist and frequent guest on RHAP. Bio Holmes is a journalist for Xfinity.com, primarily covering Survivor. His weekly column during the season brings in previous contestants to do power rankings for those left in the competition. He is also the creator of the "Survivor Hall of Fame," where every year members of the Survivor community induct previous castaways into a virtual Hall of Fame. In 2014, Holmes decided to induct people every other year, and began to induct select Tribal Councils. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: September 24, 2010A Survivor Tribal Council for the Ages... Holmes first appeared on the podcast after the second episode of Survivor: Nicaragua. Then writing for FanCast.com, he talked about what happened in his conversation with Shannon Elkins earlier in the day and what it was like to compete in the immunity challenge shown in this week’s episode. Second Appearance: November 29, 2010A Hall of Fame Worthy Survivor Podcast Holmes next appeared to promote the inaugural cast to the Survivor Hall of Fame as a bonus podcast during Nicaragua. Third Appearance: May 9, 2011Gordon Holmes Talks Immunity & Community Rob caught up with Gordon Holmes from Xfinity.TV to talk about two of Gordon’s Favorite Shows, Survivor and Community. They discussed: *As curator of the Survivor Hall of Fame, how does Gordon Holmes think the innaugural Hall of Fame class would have changed if it were selected this season? *What would Gordon Holmes’ strategy be if he was to ever play Survivor? *What did Rob and Gordon think of part 1 of the Community finale? *Who would win in a Community version of Survivor? *Who do the guys pick: Annie or Brita? Fourth Appearance: November 12, 2011Rob Has a Web Show: Gordon Holmes on Survivor South Pacific and Community Making his first appearance on the live Rob Has a Web Show, Holmes discussed with Rob: *What is the latest developments in the story that People Magazine broke this week about the news that Whitney Duncan may have been married during her time on Survivor: South Pacific? Did Gordon Holmes know about her marital status upon meeting her pre-game? *Why is Gordon Holmes such a fan of Coach Ben Wade? What were Gordon’s impressions of his favorite player prior to the game beginning on South Pacific? *Which of the remaining players in the game have an actual shot to win the million dollar prize and which of the players are just drawing dead according to Rob? *Plus we’ll hear from two of the most controversial figures in all of the Survivor Universe. Shannon Elkins calls in to discuss his feud with Ozzy Lusth and why he’s become a fan of Cochran. Also, Shannon tells us what the opinion back in Louisiana is of people watching Brandon Hantz. Then later, Murtz Jaffer calls in to ask how these returning players hold up when being compared to the game that Boston Rob played last season. *Gordon and Rob discuss Community season 3 and Rob explains why Community fans should be very worried about the longevity of their favorite show. *We’ll discuss what were the things that worked, like Remedial Chaos Theory in Season 3 of Community and what are some things that didn’t (like Chang being a cop). *Gordon also reveals the plans for the upcoming voting for the second class of the Survivor Hall of Fame. Fifth Appearance: March 13, 2012Troyzan & Abed in the Morning: Gordon Holmes on Survivor, The Return of Community Holmes appeared on the podcast after episode 4 of Survivor: One World to talk about his opinions on the game of Colton Cumbie and the season 3 finale of Community. Sixth Appearance: November 27, 2012Gordon Holmes on the Philippines Cast and Survivor Hall of Fame Holmes came on after the tenth episode of Survivor: Philippines to discuss his time out in the Philippines in the first few days of the game and how his pre-season predictions stack up. Other topics of discussion include the newest class of the Survivor Hall of Fame and the future of Community. Seventh Appearance: November 14, 2013Sophie Clarke on the Survivor Blood vs Water Final 8 Holmes appeared during the voicemail section of the episode 8 recap podcast for Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Gordon revealed his takeaways from being part of the press that spoke with the players in the pre-game interviews. Him and Rob discussed Tina and her daughter kissing on the lips, whether people from Redemption Island should get to go to tribal council, Gordon’s bet from the world series and much more. Eighth Appearance: January 14, 2014The 18 Survivor All-Stars on the Perfect Brains, Brawn & Beauty Tribes Holmes and Rob got together to cast a season of 18 returning players using the "Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty" theme for the upcoming Survivor: Cagayan. Ninth Appearance: July 23, 2014Investigating Survivor’s ‘Unsolved Mysteries’ with Gordon Holmes Holmes recorded another offseason podcast with Rob to talk about some of the biggest mysteries on Survivor, fitting it within the framework of the television program Unsolved Mysteries. Tenth Appearance: December 8, 2014Survivor Hall of Fame: What’s the Best Tribal Council Ever with Gordon Holmes Holmes talked with Rob about the difference in induction in this year's Survivor Hall of Fame and the Tribal Councils that are in contention. Eleventh Appearance: January 20, 2015Casting an All-Stars Version of Blue Collar vs. White Collar vs. No Collar In a similar manner to what they did a year previously, Rob and Gordon cast a season of returning players with the "Blue Collar vs. White Collar vs. No Collar" theme of the upcoming Survivor: Worlds Apart. Twelfth Appearance: January 29, 2016Casting “Survivor: Third Time’s A Charm” with Gordon Holmes Holmes returned a year later to cast a fictional season of "Survivor: Third Time's a Charm" with returning players, a season that Rob has mentioned many times during his coverage for Survivor: Cambodia. Thirteenth Appearance: August 8, 2017Casting All-Star Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers with Gordon Holmes After a year and a half off, Rob and Gordon got together once more to cast a season of returning players with the "Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers" theme of the upcoming Survivor: Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers. Other Appearances and Facts References External Links *Gordon Holmes' Xfinity blog *Gordon Holmes' Twitter page Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Guests Category:People